


Blue Flames

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas [16]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Azula (Avatar)-centric, Azula es Dabi/Touya, Crossover, Dabi and Todoroki Shouto Are Siblings, Dabi cayendo en la misma locura, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a Todoroki, Dabi no tiene cicatrices, Dabi-centric (My Hero Academia), El Quirk de Dabi no lo lastima, El estado mental de Azula, Es una mentira, Genderbending, Llamas Azules, Male Azula, Reencarnación, Son falsas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Azula murio como loca.Touya nacio cuerdo.Pero al final, sus padres lo llevaron al mismo camino.La locura.
Series: Ideas [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757584
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Blue Flames

**Author's Note:**

> My Hero Academia y Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenecen.
> 
> "I Don't Wanna Feel Blue Anymore" es de la cancion 'Blue' de Marina and the Diamonds.

> **I DON'T WANNA FEEL BLUE ANYMORE**

* * *

Azula nacio con suerte.

Desde pequeña, sus llamas mostraron ser increiblemente fuertes, y al poco tiempo, mostro su increible capacidad de usar llamas azules, las mas calientes llamas. Azula tambien mostraba ser increiblemente astuta e inteligente.

Pero cuando Ozai comenzo a darle favoritismo a su unica hija, la pequeña Azula comenzo a aprender mas de lo que deberia.

Una niña que queria ser amada por su padre. Una niña que queria que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de ella.

Por eso, Azula no dudo en abrazar aquel lado manipulador, sadico y cruel.

Comenzo a entrenar, y para la prodigio, eso era facil. Azula era capaz de aprender extremadamente rapido, y su padre solo quedaba mas encantado con el poder de su hija.

Lo mismo no se podia decir de que Zuko, quien parecia no tener la mismo suerte de Azula.

Un padre que la entrenaba y que no la corregia cuando aprendia las malas mañas de Ozai. Una niña siendo utilizada por su padre por mas poder. Un padre que no notaba, o no le importaba, el hecho de que estaba lastimando el estado mental de Azula.

Y se notaba. Se podia ver el favoritismo de Ozai a su hija. Dejaba que esta se librara de cosas que no hubiera perdonado si Zuko las hubiera hecho. Pero Zuko no era tan poderoso ni tan preciado como su hermana pequeña.

Solo con una meta en mente que se le incarco desde niña, tener mas poder para conquistar el mundo y ponerlo bajo el gobierno de la Nacion de Fuego. Azula tenia en mente ser la gobernante de la nacion, solo para saber que al final no sirvio para nada, porque Ozai tomo un titulo aun mas alto.

Azula entonces aprendio una gran leccion.

Ella nunca fue amada. Ni siquiera por el padre que siempre mostraba estar orgulloso de su poder y su personalidad. Entendio que Ozai no era capaz de amar a alguien. Todos a su alrededor eran solo herramientas que el podia usar.

Su pobre y fragil mente solo se destruyo aun mas. Siendo traicionada por sus amigos, y siendo abandonada por aquel que fue su modelo a seguir.

Ah.

Cuanto habia caido.

Cuanto mas subes, mas dolorosa es la caida.

Paso de ser la orgullosa Princesa Heredera de la Nacion de Fuego, a una loca que estaba encerrada. Encerrada en una prision y encerrada en su propia mente.

Pobre Azula, quien fue criada para la batalla y no pudo funcionar en un entorno pacifico. Ese es el efecto de la belicosa actitud de Ozai.

Y Azula murio sola. Sola y loca. Loca y sin haber sido amada.

Murio envuelta en la locura de su padre, Ozai.

* * *

Nacer otra vez no era algo que Azula pensara que mereciera.

Ella sabia que su estado mental estaba en deterioro mientras estaba encerrada. Ella sabia que habia caido en la locura. Sabia que habia cometido muchos errores.

Por eso, no penso que mereciera volver a nacer con su mente limpia, como nueva.

Entonces, ¿deberia agradecer esta nueva oportunidad?

¿Deberia estar feliz?

Azula no sabia que pensar.

* * *

Pero Touya si sabia que pensar.

Parecia estar maldito en cuanto a figuras paternales se hablaba.

Entendia que Ozai era un maldito manipulador que no amaba a su familia y que estaba obsesionado con el poder.

Enji era incluso peor.

Ozai era un mal padre y todo, pero nunca le toco un pelo y la cicatriz que le hizo a Zuko fue la primera vez que lastimo a sus hijos, eso no lo hacia buen padre, y tampoco significaba que hizo lo correcto, pero Ozai jamas les golpeaba como Enji lo hacia.

El loco estaba obsesionado con ser el numero uno, obsesionado con sacar a All Might del puesto numero uno. Y para eso, estaba dispuesto a usar a sus hijos.

Touya fue bueno.

Tenia llamas azules, mucho mas fuertes que las de Enji. Pero el niño era pequeño y delicado. No le gustaba la violencia y no queria ser heroe. Ademas de eso, Touya tenia un cuerpo debil y afeminado.

Pero claro, era la pobre Azula quien no tenia ganas de luchar. Queria una vida de paz y tranquilidad luego de lo que fue su vida en el pasado. Y aunque estaba agradecida de tener sus llamas azules, en verdad queria vivir en paz.

Pero Enji no estaba feliz y lo obligaba a entrenar, a pesar de que el pelirrojo no queria y a pesar de que su pequeño cuerpo se lo impedia.

Luego nacio Fuyumi, con un Quirk muy debil como para llamar la atencion de Enji.

Natsuo tambien paso por el mismo camino. Siendo ignorado por un hombre que se llamaba a si mismo padre.

Sin embargo, esto no los salvaba de los maltratos de su padre. Enji muchas veces golpeaba a sus hijos cuando estaba demasiado enojado. Cuando estaba frustrado de que todos sus hijos hayan sido unos buenos para nada.

Entonces nacio la obra maestra, Shouto.

El pequeño nacio con el Quirk perfecto, y Touya fue dejado de lado por su pequeño hermano.

Azula siempre trato a Zuko como si el fuera el hermano pequeño y como si ella fuera la mayor.

En esta vida se le cumplio ese juego.

Azula ahora entendia que como hermano mayor, era su deber proteger a sus hermanos.

No importaba si tenia que gritarle a Enji y ponerse en su camino para que no llegara a Shouto. No importaba si tenia que recibir las palizas para que se alejara de sus hermanos.

No importaba si una vez mas, era despreciado por su madre por parecerse a su padre.

Azula pensaba que su destino estaba maldito.

* * *

Touya comenzo a caer en la locura.

El sabia como eso se sentia, una vez ya cayo en esta.

Sabia que estaba a punto de perder el control.

Su corazon estaba lleno de rencor, de dolor y de odio. Sabia que si le daban la oportunidad, mataria a Enji.

Podia ya sentie como su mente se fragmentaba. Ya no podia aguantar tantos insultos y tantos golpes. No podia aguantar el abuso que su familia recibia.

Touya tenia que escapar o todos se quemarian en sus llamaa azules.

Por eso, tuvo que fingir su muerte.

Todoroki Touya tuvo que morir para poder salvar a su familia de su delicado estado mental.

* * *

Dabi no tuvo mas opcion.

Se parecia demasiado a Endeavor, solo que mas afeminado y delgado.

Tuvo que pintarse el pelo de negro, y tuvo que usar cicatrices falsas para poder esconderse. El podia usar la mentira de que su fuego no estaba hecho para su cuerpo y que lo lastimaba, creando las cicatrices.

Sin embargo, Dabi rio con amargura.

Su padre era un heroe que actuaba como villano.

Ni un solo heroe los salvo.

Pero al final, fue un villano quien le tendio la mano.

Por eso, con su mente casi cayendo a la locura, Dabi acepto unirse a la Liga. Acepto unirse porque su salvador fue un villano.

* * *

La familia Todoroki se fragmento.

Enji debia cargar con el hecho de que destruyo a su familia.

Rei estaba en un estado delicado y con muchos traumas.

Fuyumi trataba de mantener la paz y olvidar.

Natsuo tiene mucho rencor guardado, distante de su familia.

Shouto crecio siendo mas frio que su propio hielo.

Touya perdio la mente y cayo en la locura.

**Author's Note:**

> Debo confesar que no me gusto mucho como salio, pero creo que no salio tan mal.
> 
> La verdad es que tenia otra idea y lo mas probable es que luego escriba un Universo Alterno de esa idea. Pero les dare un spoiler de este, si lo llego a escribir.
> 
> En mis planes estaba que Touya iba a nacer pelirrojo y todo, pero su pelo iba a ser lacio como Rei, y asi el puede ponerse el peinado como Azula lo usaba. Despues estaba planeando que en algun momento, volviera a su mundo original, donde solo pasaron dos o tres años, ya que su hermano, el Señor del Fuego Zuko, fue secuestrado junto a los demas de la ganga por un enemigo y necesitaban a alguien poderoso y que pudiera dirigir el ejercito de todos los elementos. Decidieron ir por Azula, mejor dicho Touya/Dabi, porque los espiritus asi lo decidieron. Para el enemigo estaba planeando que sea el elemento Vacio, ese elemento que se traga los ataques de los otros elementos o algo asi. Tambien planeaba hacerlo omegaverse porque como ya podran haber visto, me encanta el yaoi. Para la pareja estaba pensado en alguien como Aizawa, o incluso un trio entre el y Yamada con Touya, siendo Touya el unico Omega. O algunos de los peques de UA.
> 
> Bueno, gracias por leer otra mas de mis locas ideas. 
> 
> Y ya saben, no sera continuada a menos de que alguien decida adoptarla. 
> 
> Lo siento T_T


End file.
